Movie Time At The Kurosakis
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: It's movie night and the gang's gathered at Ichigo's house for a marathon. Of course, they can't resist adding their own comments


Hello all my lovelies! Shitoyaka-chan here again :D Today I bring you something that kinda shows my obsession with movies. Just a goofy little fic with no real point.

* * *

"Okay, okay, all of you shut up and sit down!" Ichigo yelled, amazed at how he got so many people into his small living room at one time. Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Orihime were crammed on the small couch, Hitsugaya had taken vacancy on the armchair next to the couch, Matsumoto was sitting on the arm of said chair, making it tip slightly, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi were all sitting cross legged in front of the couch; the eleventh captain successfully blocking Uryu's view of the screen. Yachiru was busy crawling over people's laps, trying to find a comfy place to sit, and Chad had dragged a kitchen chair on the other side of the couch. At the sound of Ichigo's yell, they all stopped their small talk and turned to face him. "Wow… I actually didn't think that would work. Yeah, so anyway, I guess we should get started then huh? We have… six movies to watch tonight… so yeah." With that, he pulled the first DVD out of its case and popped it into the player.

"Oi! What are we watchin' Ichigo?" Renji piped up from the couch. The orange haired teenager looked at the case for a second.

"Uh, Hostel. I think Kenpachi picked it out." He looked at the case and made a face of disgust.

"Oh god no! Can we watch that one later? Can't we watch a nicer movie first?" Rukia said, shifting in her seat. Ikkaku laughed, turning around to grin at the other Shinigami.

"I didn't know you didn't like scary movies Rukia." He grinned at her and she shook her head fiercely.

"That movie isn't scary. It's all _gore_, and that makes disgusting, and I'd really rather not start with a gore-laden movie thank you very much." She said, slightly defensive about it. Ichigo shrugged before ejecting it and putting it back in its respective case.

"Ah c'mon! You're all wimps!" Kenpachi complained loudly, throwing his hands up and glaring at Ichigo. The substitute Shinigami shrugged and held out the stack of DVDs for Rukia.

"Sorry Kenpachi, I gotta go with what the ladies want. Rukia, pick." The short girl flicked through the cases until she found the movie that she had picked out.

"This one." She handed him the case. Ichigo looked at it for a split second before shaking his head 'no'.

"We are not watching RENT first." He said.

"Aw why? I like that movie!" Matsumoto wailed leaning forward on the chair a little too much. The thing tipped and the large-busted woman and her captain went sprawling out of the hardwood floor.

"MATSUMOTO!" The small captain roared, trying to wiggle himself out from under the lieutenant's breasts. It took him a few moments to free himself but once he did, the blonde was doomed. Before the hell could reign down on her, Matsumoto picked up her captain and squished him into her chest.

"I'm sorry captain!" She wailed, most likely smothering the child in her massive cleavage.

"Okay, okay! Settle down! I will put in the stupid musical for you women. Us men will probably want to kill ourselves, but whatever." Ichigo raised his hands in submission before opening the RENT case and popping the DVD into the player. Rukia grinned as Matsumoto plopped back into the armchair, still clutching Hitsugaya. Ichigo turned off the overhead light before weedling onto the couch between Rukia and Renji, forcing the redhead into the arm of the couch. He gave Ichigo a reproachful look but just went along with it as the movie started. Almost simultaneously, the four women, Chad and Yumichika leaned forward to watch it, while the other four men leaned back and groaned.

"Shut up, this is a good movie." Rukia said, giving the two men on either side of her a smack on the back of the head.

"Okay, how many people in this movie have AIDS? Doesn't anyone protect themselves when they fuck?" Uryu muttered, leaning forward slightly, getting more into the movie.

"Just because you and Renji do, doesn't mean other people do too." Ichigo said, without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Shut the hell up Kurosaki!" The dark haired teenager snapped, glaring at Ichigo. "Beat the hell out of him Rukia."

"Afraid you can't take me?"

"Both of you shut up! Ichigo, just watch the movie, and gain some sensitivity when dealing with minorities." The tiny Shinigami put her hand over Ichigo's mouth without looking at him.

"Just watch the damn movie you three. It gets good soon. There's gonna be a riot." Yumichika spoke up for the first time tonight. They all sat in silence for a while, knowing that the strong arm of Rukia awaited them if they spoke up.

"Oh my god! Captain! You're crying!" Matsumoto cried out closer to the end. She squeezed the child closer to her while continuing to wail.

"Shut up! Funerals depress me!" He said, trying desperately to free himself.

"So that's how we get emotion out of Toshiro, we have to kill someone. Now I think Renji would be a good candidate." Ichigo said, dodging the blow that narrowly missed Rukia. The two would have started fighting, except a loud roaring sound made everyone stop and look up.

"What was that?" Orihime peeked around the black spikes of Kenpachi to see the eleventh captain snoring loudly. Ikkaku laughed, watching his captain snore away.

"Ken-chan's asleep! Kenny! Wake up!" Yachiru cried out, shaking her captain's shoulders while laughing shrilly.

"I think this is a good place to stop huh? If the thunder here doesn't stop, we won't get through another movie. Someone wake him up." Ikkaku stood up and strode over to the DVD player, pressing the eject button as Yachiru and Yumichika tried to wake their captain up next. Renji rose from the couch too, stretching.

"I'm making snacks. Make sure they don't put on another chick flick huh?" He walked into he kitchen while everyone began to bicker about a movie.

* * *

Kay so, I know this one was a little brief, but I didnt really like RENT, but I needed to get the 'girl movie' out of the way before gore, action, and horror took over. Any suggestions for a movie would be nice but...yeah... Anyway, send me that love I like to get

Till next time, Sarang Hae Yo~ Shitoyaka-Chan!


End file.
